Lágrimas de cazador
by APPA SE COMIO A MOMO
Summary: Lo único que pudo pensar mientras veía a su mejor amiga besar al hijo del panadero.


**Prólogo**

Silencio. Ese es el sonido de la muerte. Lo supe unos segundos después de que todos los televisores del distrito se apagaran y antes de que estallaran las bombas. Corrí hacia mis hermanos menores y traté de sacarlos por la puerta trasera; para ese entonces, se escuchó la primera explosión. Todo sucedió más rápido de lo que debería. Le dije a mi madre que escapara al bosque, no había tiempo. Corrí hacia la aldea de los vencedores mientras estallidos sordos caían por todos lados. Cuando entré a la casa de las Everdeen, Prim gritaba desgarradoramente, tratando de encontrar a Buttercup. Jalé de su mano y la de su madre y las llevé hacia el enrejado que separaba el distrito del bosque.  
Prim intentó detenerme al ver que yo no me iba con ellos.  
_No hay tiempo_ grité, y corrí hacia las minas a ayudar a escapar a toda la gente que pudiera... o que siguiera viva.

**Capítulo 1: La cosecha.**

Oigo el nombre de Prim salir de los labios rosados de Effie Trinket, aquel robot del Capitolio que representa al Distrito 12. Sé lo que va a suceder.  
Katniss no va permitir que su hermana vaya a la arena.  
_ ¡Me presento como voluntaria!_ grita ella con una voz ahogada_ ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!_ El desgarrador grito se hace oír entre todos los presentes.  
Si hubiéramos estado en alguna situación completamente distinta, habría sonreído por conocerla tan bien. Pero no voy a sonreír, la impotencia e inmensa desesperación que me invade me lo impide.  
Prim comienza a sollozar como una histérica detrás de su hermana mayor, y la rodea con sus delgados y temblorosos bracitos como si fuera un tronco.  
_ ¡No Katniss! ¡No!. ¡No puedes ir!  
_ Prim suéltame_ dice con dureza, siempre tan valiente, sé que la situación la altera y no quiere llorar y demostrar ser débil.  
Tiro de Prim por detrás para que suelte a Katniss.  
_Arriba Catnip_ Son las únicas palabras que puedo llegar a articular intentando que no me falle la voz mientras veo como mi compañera de caza se arma de valor y sube los escalones hacia el escenario.  
Noto las lágrimas de Prim mojando mis camisa, pronto se mezclaran con las mías, abrazo a la pequeña tan fuerte y posesivamente cómo si de su hermana se tratara.  
En el estado en el que me encuentro, ni siquiera pienso en de desear que Effie Trinket no lea mi nombre.  
_ Peeta Mellark_  
Por un instante pienso la posibilidad de ofrecerme como voluntario, podría proteger a Katniss, porque eso es lo que hacemos nosotros nos cuidamos la espalda. Sé que es una tontería, además dejaría a mi familia sin protección y Katniss querría que yo cuidara de Prim, al igual que si yo estuviera en su lugar.  
A los tributos se les concede un tiempo para despedirse a los seres queridos, mientras aguardo hago una lista mental de las cosas que le voy a decir a Katniss: Debe conseguir un arco. Debe fiarse de su instinto como cazadora, eso la mantendrá viva. Y una cosa más; debo decirle que la quiero.  
Apenas entro, abro los brazos casi por instinto y ella no duda a lanzarse, la noto tan pequeña y frágil en comparación a mi cuerpo, noto en seguida su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas, contra mi pecho. Debería haber insistido más en escaparme con ella. No quiero que el abrazo termine, pero ya casi se agota el tiempo de la visita.  
_ Katniss, es como cazar y eres la mejor cazadora que conozco_ comienzo diciendo. No soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, me siento torpe.  
_ No es como cazar Gale, están armados. Y piensan.  
_ Igual que tú y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.  
_ Pero son personas  
_ ¿De verdad hay tanta diferencia?  
Los agentes de la paz vuelven demasiado pronto, discuto con ellos para que me den más tiempo hasta que me llevan entre golpes y empujones.  
_ ¡No dejes que se mueran de hambre!_ grita aferrándose a mi mano.  
_ ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo permitiré! Katniss, recuerda que te..._ Nos separan y cierran la puerta y ella nunca sabrá qué es lo que deseo que recuerde_...quiero_ suspiro hastiado.  
Frustrado por no poder declarar mi amor por lo menos espero que ella recuerde que no hay diferencia, en el Capitolio son animales. Puedo asegurar que hacer enviar a 24 niños de todos los distritos a que se maten entre ellos no tiene nada de humano. Ellos son bestias.

Se que debo seguir como si fuera cualquier tributo, soy la cabeza de mi familia no tengo tiempo para deprimirme, si yo no llevo la comida a la mesa, se que nadie la traerá. El distrito 12 es cruel y eso lo he sabido desde muy chico cuando mi padre murió en el accidente en la mina y pase a ser la cabeza de la familia. He tenido que madurar yo sólo. No suelen entrar cosas en mi vida fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacen, evito con todas mis fuerzas que salgan.  
Entro a mi casa, mis tres hermanos y mi madre están sentados en la mesa esperándome para cenar, mi madre no dice nada pero veo por su expresión que será un cena silenciosa, realmente aprecia a Katniss y saben lo difícil que es para mí esta situación.  
El día de la cosecha es el día en el año en que mejor comemos, con Katniss nos esforzamos en cazar y recolectar los mejores alimentos para apasiguar el sufrimiento del acontecimiento vivido, aunque dudo que hoy pueda probar algún bocado.


End file.
